Part of the List
by Inuyasha fan2789
Summary: MY 1ST SONGFIC... Inuyasha Takahashi had the love of his life walk out on him 4 months ago... he felt empty, until one song on the radio helped him become more at ease... Inu/Kag


_**Part of the List**_

**Konnichiwa everyone!! It's me Inuyasha fan2789 here with another story… If some of you are my lovely readers of "A Chance at Love", then I know you're wondering, "Why the hell is she writing this instead of the next chapter?" I have a completely logical answer for that… I was recently chased by evil plot bunnies… they tied me to a chair and tortured me to no end unless I agreed to write this… you don't wanna know what they did to torture me… it was very painful, I'll tell you that much… after days of resisting, I finally gave in… so here I am, complying to those damned bunnies' demands…okay maybe that's the lamest excuse in the history of lame excuses, but I had to think of something… just to let you all know, this is my first songfic… I hope that you all like it… Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha belongs to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi and the song "Part of the List" belongs to the extremely talented Ne-Yo… listen to _Year of the Gentleman_ if you haven't already… it's a great album_

Inuyasha was in his apartment sulking. It's recently become a habit of his. It's been 4 months since Kagome left him; and he just couldn't move on. Ever since that day, he just wasn't the same. It was like his soul left when Kagome walked out the door. Miroku had tried his damndest to get Inuyasha to stop sulking as did Sesshomaru and Kouga. Nothing was working, and they felt bad for the hanyou. They knew Kagome was the best thing in his life, and when she left his heart went along with her.

He sat on the couch with a photo album in his hands. He looked at the old photos with a bittersweet smile. There were so many pictures of him and Kagome with happy faces. Every page turned through the album just made him feel worse yet he couldn't turn his gaze from the beautiful woman in the pictures.

She had silky wavy mid-length raven hair, soft chocolate colored eyes, full pouty pink lips, and a slim yet curvy body with flawless skin… like a goddess among mortals. He ran a clawed finger down the picture as his beautiful amber eyes looked at her softly. How he longed for her to come back…

_**Four months ago…**_

_Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the park, holding hands. It had been 10 months since they began dating, and they couldn't be happier. They took in the serenity around them with contented smiles, just enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence. His amber eyes stared into her chocolate ones intensely. He then leaned down to her and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal vigor, and they both felt that this was where they belonged: in each other's arms._

_They were on their way back to their apartment, both wanting to fill the need their bodies had for each other. As Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style to their bedroom, he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. He laid her on the bed, hovering over her and taking in her beauty. Kami, how he loved everything about her. He began to trail butterfly kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. He kissed and nipped the tender flesh passionately, growling in approval as he heard low moans escape from her mouth. He trailed kisses up her neck to her earlobe. He suckled and nipped it sensually. His mouth hovered above her ear, his breath tickling it. He whispered into it softly._

"_Kikyo…"_

_Kagome's eyes immediately shot open as she heard the name of Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she roughly pushed Inuyasha off of her._

"_You jerk! What the hell is wrong with you?! Is that why you're with me? Because I look like _her_?" yelled Kagome angrily._

_Inuyasha then realized what he'd done. His ears flattened against his head and he cursed himself for being such a baka. What the hell made him think of her anyway?_

"_Kagome… I… I…" he began. He was truly at a loss for words._

"_I hate you Inuyasha! Stay away from me! I _never_ want to see you again!" she yelled through her tears._

_Inuyasha saw the hurt and betrayal in Kagome's eyes. He felt so bad; he always hated seeing her cry and he felt terrible for being the cause of it. Before he could explain himself, she stormed out of the apartment and out of his life forever._

Ever since that day, his amber orbs lost their shine and looked lifeless. He stayed cooped up in the apartment, looking through old photo albums. He never let anyone in the apartment and he eventually stopped answering his phone. He just wanted to be alone and prayed to Kami that Kagome would come back to him.

Also, since that day, he's been wondering why he said Kikyo's name in the first place. Sure, she and Kagome looked extremely similar, but there were huge differences between the two women. Kikyo broke is heart 3 years ago. He went to visit her house; he actually wanted to propose to her as a surprise. He had the ring and even had practiced what he was going to say to her. Unfortunately for the poor hanyou, he caught her with Naraku, his sworn enemy. His fists clenched tightly at the sight, and from that point onward, he never talked to her or saw her again.

While reminiscing about Kagome, he turned on the radio. He likes listening to music; it helps him feel a little better. When he turned it on, "Part of the List" by Ne-Yo was beginning to play, and he sat on the couch and listened closely to the song.

_Style of your hair  
Shape of your eyes and your nose  
The way you stare…  
As if you see, right through to my soul_

He then got a mental image of Kagome standing before him. Her wavy ebony locks were dancing in the wind as she looked at him intensely. He always did feel as if Kagome could see into his soul and know exactly how he felt.

_It's your left hand and the way  
That it's not quite as big as your right  
The way you stand in the mirror…  
Before we go out at night_

He thought about how Kagome always double checked her appearance in the mirror before they went out. Though he'd always tell her she looked fine, she always said she wanted to look perfect for him, which made him smile. He absolutely adored her.

_A quiet time...your beautiful mind...  
They're all part of the list  
Things that I miss...  
Things like your, funny little laugh  
Or the way you smile or the way we kiss_

It seemed as if this song was speaking to him somehow, because as the lyrics went into Inuyasha's head, he could always remember an instance that was described by the artist.

_What I noticed is this…  
I come up with  
Something new, every single time  
That I sit and reminisce_

_The way your sweet smell  
Lingers when you leave a room (you leave a room)  
Stories you tell as we lay  
In bed all afternoon (all afternoon)_

He could still remember Kagome's scent of sakura blossoms and white plum. It always intoxicated him, even when she wasn't in the same room as him. He could also remember all of the anecdotes Kagome would tell when they decided to sleep in on the weekends. He remembered when Kagome told him about her obese cat Buyo, and how his antics were a constant pain in the ass. He couldn't help but laugh as she told him; her angry expression was always cute to him.

_I dreamed you now every night  
In my mind is where we meet (in my mind is where we meet)  
And when I'm awake  
Staring at pictures of you asleep_

This seemed to hit Inuyasha hard; every night since Kagome left, he dreamed about her; her chocolate eyes looking at him warmly and beckoning him to her. Her beauty radiating off of her in waves that made Inuyasha feel at ease. And when he woke up, he would immediately grab a picture of Kagome and stare at it for hours on end.

_  
Touching your face... invading your space_

He could remember the feel of her skin against his calloused hand, smooth as velvet and perfect. He also remembered how they used to make love. He always held her close to him and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she took him to heights he never experienced before. Every time they would physically show their love for each other, it would take Inuyasha to higher peaks of ecstasy and he enjoyed it greatly. No one made him feel the way that Kagome did; she held power over him she didn't know about and he refused to admit it to her.

_  
They're all part of the list  
Things that I miss...  
Things like your, funny little laugh  
Or the way you smile or the way we kiss_

_What I noticed is this…  
I come up with  
Something new, every single time  
That I sit an reminisce_

As he sat there, he realized why he said Kikyo's name that day. It was because he was finally able to get over her completely. His heart completely moved on and the force that was Kagome took his heart completely. He still felt that way now, even after four months. His heart just kept telling him to give her time, and she'll eventually come back. And wait is exactly what he did.

_Oh-oh, And you'll live in my...  
Memories, forever more I swear_

_And you'll live in my...  
Memories, forever more I swear_

As he listened to this part, it hit him. There was no way in seven hells that he would _ever_ forget Kagome. She changed him completely and he loved it. She had no idea what she'd done to him, and he never got the chance to tell her. His ears flattened to his skull once again. Kami knows how much he misses that woman._  
_

_They're all part of the list  
Things that I miss...  
Things like your, funny little laugh  
Or the way you smile or the way we kiss, hey_

_What I noticed is this…  
I come up with  
Something new, every single time  
That I sit an reminisce_

_Hey-hey-hey whoa-oh-oh (whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa)_

As the song faded, he felt tears pricking the back of his eyes. He didn't know that someone could accurately describe his feelings right now. Inuyasha felt a little better though; he wouldn't let his memories of Kagome die, and the song reminded him that though she wasn't with him now, his memories of her will always be. It was a mystery how someone could write something that Inuyasha could completely relate to.

As he sat in a comfortable silence, thinking of Kagome, there was a knock at the door. His face turned to one of irritation. '_Probably that damned Miroku or that bastard Sesshomaru or that mangy wolf,_' he thought irritably. He figured he just let them knock until they got the picture and left. The knocking grew louder and louder. The hanyou covered his ears against the loud volume and snarled. Why couldn't anyone see that he wanted to be left alone right now? Just as he was getting ready to approach the door and let his fury out on the dumbass that couldn't get the picture, something caught him off guard.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I know you're in there," said a soft voice from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha's ears perked up quickly. It couldn't be her, could it? Was he dreaming? If he was, he didn't want anyone to wake him up.

"Inuyasha, please open the door," said the voice in a pleading tone.

"K-Kagome?" he asked in disbelief.

He slowly approached the door and looked through the peek hole in the door. On the other side of the door was certainly Kagome, the object of his thoughts for the last four months. His heart started doing back flips and his butterflies began fluttering mercilessly in his stomach. He slowly opened the door and saw Kagome standing before him with her head bowed.

She suddenly lunged at the hanyou and hugged him tightly. Without any thought, he embraced her tightly, her small form fitting snugly against his large muscular one. It was as if time stopped for him; he never wanted to let her go for fear of her leaving him again.

"I'm sorry Kagome," said Inuyasha. "I only said her name because I was finally able to free myself of her. I love you Kagome because of who you are. I don't give a shit if you and Kikyo look similar. Please don't leave me again."

He could smell tears streaming down her face. He hated it so much when she cried. He always wanted to punch something or kill the person who made her cry. He cupped her chin in his hand and gazed into her glossy chocolate orbs. He wiped the tears away from her face and continued to look in her eyes. They always hypnotized him.

"I accept your apology Inuyasha. I love you too and I never want to leave your side again," she said with a shaky voice.

He then leaned in and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal passion and he growled lowly in approval. His fangs nipped her bottom lip sensually and when she gasped, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He relished in the taste of her sweet cavern; it was just as he remembered. She moaned softly as Inuyasha's tongue continued to explore her mouth hungrily and he suckled on her tongue softly. Their tongues then began a battle for dominance, and he let Kagome win. He suckled and nipped her tongue softly as she explored his mouth, and she moaned into his mouth.

He stifled a groan and pulled her into the apartment and closed the door hastily. He thanked Kami for bringing Kagome back to him. Things finally felt like they were back to normal for Inuyasha Takahashi.

**And there you have it!! It seems like I ended this on a lemony cliffy doesn't it? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it… I'm a huge Ne-Yo fan so naturally I thought this song would make a good songfic… he's such a talented person, writing songs and singing… he rocks lol… anyway, I need input to let me know if I should chuck this story out the window… I'm still inexperienced, and I would appreciate it if I could have the opinion of a more experienced writer… if it does, those damn plot bunnies are gonna pay (growls like Inuyasha)… okay now that that's out of my system, I thought I'd let you know that I should have chapter 15 to "A Chance at Love" up by Friday, but the latest would be Sunday… so until next time all you lovely readers/authors/authoresses…**

**Toodles!!**

**Inuyasha fan2789**


End file.
